Not the Ocean but the Time
by ClarisseOlivia
Summary: He's the Son of Poseidon who saved Olympus. Or is he? Maybe he might be a Son of Kronos who's been hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Not the Ocean, but the Time

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan - Only saying it once. **

**If you notice, this is a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. Not sure if this is cliche but please Enjoyyy**

**Please Comment and tell me what you think... I need opinionnssss :D **

"Perseus..." A voiced echoed, my head snapped up to the voice, if there's anything I remember. It'll always be that voice.

"Kronos... but how" I wondered aloud, It can't be I killed him not a few months ago "What do you want!" I demanded this time with a voice filled with Authority.

"Something to tell you... I am your father"

Wait... what?! Father? This is WRONG! Poseidon's my father... right? But it could be a prank right? The Stolls? Or maybe Kronos have been spending too much time in Tartarus watching Starwars... But remembering the tone in his voice... it's one filled with seriousness... not filled with any single humour... not even a pinch.

"Is it true? Poseidon isn't my father but Kronos is?" I asked with anger.

I looked at the Olympians and stared at each and every one with pure disgust, except for Hestia... how can I, with her beautiful eyes and hair that I can stare at all day. But right now isn't the time. In anger from the silence, I summoned minor titans to attack some Olympians in some I mean all.

Laughing without humour I left the throne room, but not without a glance back for Hestia. I just found out I'm the true son of the Titan Lord, with that power, I can pretty much do anything... so watch out because the Bane of the Titans has turned...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Deep in Tartarus, a newly formed body was walking towards small ocean blue shrine. The body flickered every minute, but an information is known. His golden eyes. By the looks of it, he's angry. Nope, not angry but furious as he walked closer and closer to a shrine.

"OCEANUS" He bellowed, soon after he bellowed, another body appear. They almost look identical, only this one doesn't flicker or has golden eyes. He instead has ocean blue eyes. The ocean blue eyed body was about to yell at the figure who called him, but once he reliaze who it was, he widen his eyes and kneeled.

"Lord Kronos" He, Oceanus muttered respectfully. They golden eyes man, Kronos doesn't acknowledge him, he merely gives a gruff nod as Oceanus rise. "What is it? Why have you called" Oceanus questions, trying his best to show respect at the Titan Lord.

"Absorb all of that Jackson kids power, show him the truth!" Kronos demanded gruffly

Oceanus scrunch his eyebrows wondering what he meant, he then decided to use his titan powers, searching Jackson's power core. Few minutes later, he found Jackson and expected a sea green aura. But it isn't what he saw.

Oceanus looked at Kronos nodding, then smirking thinking it will be the end of Olympus's reign. "All his powers will be drained and absorbed by my by next week. I will use the power for myself" Oceanus replied.

Kronos nodded, another plan circulating his head. Smirking evilly to himself, he telaported to the next titan on the list. Mnesmonye

Mnesmonye was thinking of playing with a random demigod's memory, she's bored of playing with mortals. They're weak-minded. She wants a challenge, someone worth the trouble. Her eyes shining of determination when she though of that. Standing up, about to telaport to find Eris, she finds herself unable to.

"Mnesmonye..." A Voice chuckled... Her eyes snapped to the voice in shock, suddenly all there is, was deadly silence.

"Brother... why have you come here?" Mnesmonye asked, with irritation on her voice, it's obvious that she doesn't like him

"Dearest sister... happy to see me?" He said as he appear from the shadow. His form was flickering but is much more stable. His golden eyes is shined with pure amusement as he looked at his sister. "I've come... to ask for a favour that requires your element"

Mnemonye, now calmed, looked at Golden Eyes with curiosity "And that is..." she trailed, curios to find out what he wants her to do.

"Shift the minds of that Jackson kid, show him the truth, show him who his _real _father is. Show him what his fellow _friends _and _gods_ had hid from him all this time, and if you do this favor, I, Titan Lord of Time Kronos swear in the name of Gaea to give permission forthe Titaness of Memories, Mnesmonye to toy or play with an Immortal and Demigods mind for 24-hours after she finished the favor." He, Kronos swore, right after that, instead of hearing thunder, they felt the ground shake, as if their mother, Gaea closed the oath.

Mnesmonye now looked excited, she can't wait and fulfill Kronos's wishes, but instead of the usual boring way, she wan't to make it... dramatic. Nodding at Kronos and than swore tha oath, she looked as Kronos dissapered in mist of golden... "Now time for work" Mnesmonye mumbled, rubbing her hands together.

**Please Comment, share your opinions! I won't get offended :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Mnemosyne was rubbing her hands rather evilly. She knew she has 24 hours or a day to toy with an Immortal or Demigod's mind. Other than that, Kronos had asked of her to <em>shift<em> Jackson's mind. Mnemosyne knew what wanted Kronos wanted, being one of his sisters who practically raised him. He wanted Jackson to join the Titans. But. Kronos apparently forgot his fatal flaw. Personally Loyalty.

Creating a plan, she knew what to do. Make Jackson feel betrayed, forgotten and abandoned. As Titaness of Memories, Mnemosyne is able to do that, make Jackson's loved ones ignore and forget about him. But as usual, she wanted it to be _dramatic. _

Another ability as the Titaness of Memories is to _see _several Alternate Universes. She somehow find it amusing, such as:

1. Raised by Hades and Persephone after running away from a mortal who killed his mother.

2. During the last Titan War, Annabeth betrayed him, and apparently became Hera's son and Hestia's Champion.

3. Betrayed and joined Chaos's evil brother instead of Chaos.

4. Apparently born on the Ancient Greek, son of Lupa but raised by Chaos

**(Yes, 2 of this is from Anaklusmos14's and 2 of them is my story from Wattpad. Check it out! Clarisse_Olivia) **

There is more, for sure billion more but that's pretty much the main idea. As much as Mnemosyne wanted the same thing. The usual Betrayed, Accusation, Death Torture and stuff like that. She hates cliche stuff, she hates using others idea than herself.

Being a proud goddess she is, she created her own plan. A perfect one plan, ready to be use. Now all she needed is to tell Kronos, she's ready.

* * *

><p>Kronos walked aimlessly around his <em>throne<em> in Tartarus. Noticing a pair of worried warm brown eyes from the shadows of the room, directed to him. He stopped and turn to see his Queen and Wife. Rhea. Gently he walked towards her, pulling her in for a hug, which Rhea immediately obliged as she cried to his shoulders, sobbing and weeping uncontrollably.

"Darling, dear... I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I can't help myself dear. As Titaness of Motherhood, I just can't"

"Dear, Look at me" Kronos said softly, as he cupped her cheeks and made her eyes face him. "It wasn't your fault. It's your domain. Understand dear?"

"Yes" Rhea replied curly, with a tinge of love, which was cutted by a smoke of green from the middle, with intense laughter.

"Oh my Titans, that is hilarious, I don't know my brother can understand words like _love_ or _soft_" Mnemosyne choked from laughter. "Titans! I should have recorded it"

Kronos, for a moment put a perfect poker face, whilst Rhea looked at Mnemosyne with happiness, as fast as lightning, Mnemosyne was suddenly on the ground.

"Oh my Titans! Nyee! I can't believe it! My favourite sister is hereeee!" Rhea laughed in her 'childish' form, who is currently above Mnemosyne.

"Rhea, gosh. Stop calling me 'Nye' Urghh it sound to...Horsey. It's been I don't know more then a few centuries ago, so let it go!" Mnemosnye grumbled, standing up, brushing her dark dress. Suddenly Rhea started laughing, tears were streaming of her face.

"Let it Go?" She choked "What have you been doing? Watch Frozen? That mortal movie is really good you know" Rhea gushed, still laughing.

Kronos who still has a poker face, looked at Rhea with confusion as she gracefully walk towards her chambers. Mnemosnye was shaking her head mumbling something about insanity and weird big-little sister.

"I'm ready, I'll show you my plan... Kroniee" Mnemosyne said, with a serious tone which quickly turns to mirth. Kronos was looking like a wild cherry by then. "Heyy! Kroniee you look like a wild cherry!". After the statement Kronos looked like a wild-er cherry.

"Oh yea? You look like a...like a... Memory!" Kronos retorted, with his arms flailing like a duck. Mnemosyne then gave him an 'Are you serious' look.

"Technically, bro. I am a Memory" Mnemosyne said mysteriously, as she ordered Mist to surround her.

"Oh yea... So the plan. Show me now!" Kronos realized, and then... Titan King moment again.

Mnemosyne took her scroll from thin air and rolled it open showing Kronos...

* * *

><p>Somewhere above. In a space of void, He was looking at the image of the three titans, Kronos, Rhea and Mnemosnye joking with another. It was always like this. Before Gaea asked Kronos to kill Ouranus...<p>

Thinking of how Kronos desperatly wanted Mnemosnye to show the truth. Is it because of revenge or love? But could it be, this one supposed child of Poseidon, create peace within the Olympians and Titans?

He sign, and sit back, he just had to wait and see...

**Thanks for reading! This is the next chapter, as said before above. This story is also available in wattpad and I'll probably update there first before here for the next chapter. **


End file.
